Gotham City
Gotham City, also known as simply Gotham, was a city in the United States. Notoriously corrupt and plagued by excessively high crime rates, Gotham has been dominated by a series of crime lords throughout its modern history. Following the downfall of long-standing crime organization the Falcone crime family, Gotham found itself plagued with an array of supervillains, who had little interest in order like any mob family before them, which led to the city being plunged into chaos on several occasions. The city is now unavailable to the United States and has been evacuated due to terrorist, Jeremiah Valeska, with the assistance of the League of Shadows, planting bombs around the city causing the bridges to and from Gotham to be destroyed and enabling all residence of the city to flee prior, leaving small amounts of citizens with crime-riddled villains across the city. History Foundation Gotham City was founded around 200 years ago by the Crowne family, the Dumas family, the Elliot family, the Kane family, and the Wayne family. After Caleb Dumas was (according to Dumas lore) falsely accused of forcing himself upon Celestine Wayne, his hand was cut off by Celestine's brother Jonathan Wayne and the Dumas' family holdings were seized and they were banished socially. The Dumas were forbidden from being mentioned by the press on orders from the Wayne family and streets and buildings were renamed that then carried the Dumas name. The Court of Owls The city is secretly run by a mysterious organization known as The Court who control everything in Gotham including Wayne Enterprises and the underground Indian Hill facility. Due to the high rate of corruption and madness overtaking the city of Gotham in present time, the Court passed a verdict to destroy the city so they can start anew. They had already done this twice before in the city's history. Incidents Falcone-Maroni gang war Having been in conflict for sometime with each other, a bloody gang war eventually broke out between the Falcone crime family and Maroni crime family when the latter believed the former had tried to kill their boss Sal Maroni, although this was a scheme set up by Oswald Cobblepot who had spent months pitting the gangs against each other in his plan to takeover the Gotham criminal underworld. The conflict ended with Maroni being shot dead, former Falcone lieutenant Fish Mooney being murdered by Penguin, and Falcone boss Carmine Falcone retiring from a life of crime and moving down south. With the three of them now out of the way, Penguin took control of the underworld, proclaiming himself the king of Gotham. Monster invasion Professor Hugo Strange had been carrying out experiments at Indian Hill, a secret research facility under Arkham Asylum, in which he was creating superhumans for a programme for Wayne Enterprises, although the main goal was to find the key to immortality for The Court of Owls. The experiments were loaded onto a bus to be transported to another facility upstate, although it was hijacked by a recently resurrected and superpowered Fish Mooney, who escaped onto the streets of Gotham. Despite the Gotham City Police Department's efforts to stop the experiments from getting loose, the bus crashed and the monsters got loose onto the city. The monsters plagued Gotham for six months, with bounty hunter Jim Gordon hunting them down and handing them over to the GCPD for a price. Oswald led a campaign against the monsters in an attempt to take down Fish Mooney, although in the end he decided to spare her life as she had spared his following her escape from Indian Hill. Most of the monsters were taken into police custody, whilst some were killed during Penguin's campaign, or forced to flee the city for their own safety, which included Firefly and Mr. Freeze. Firefly and Freeze eventually returned to the city when recruited by Penguin on his mission to take back the city from his rivals. The Alice Tetch Virus The Court of Owls had tainted blood originating from the late Alice Tetch weaponized and turned into a biological weapon by Professor Hugo Strange. The virus has the ability to bring out people's darkest fears and drive them insane, which the Court hoped would wake the city up to the darkness that has plagued it, as they have grown so used to madness. Their leader Sensei manages to unleash the virus in the center of the city, which drives many insane. The city was thrown into chaos which left destruction and death in its wake, which required special units to be called in to contain the incident, and many people fled the city to escape. It was eventually kept under control after a cure was made, however the ensuing damage meant it would take years to come back from the chaos. No Man's Land Following Jeremiah and Ra's al Ghul's plan to blow up the bridges leading into main Gotham, the government declared the city off limits and refused to either evacuate the people or send supplies. Instead, they preferred to let everyone die out once they ran out of supplies.As a result, gangs carved up the city into territories while the civilians that didn't leave Gotham during the bomb threat retreated to the Green Area, where the remaining GCPD set up a barrier. After 87 days, Bruce Wayne was forced to illegally bring supplies in through Wayne Enterprises as the government continued to refuse assistance. Mayors Under Aubrey James Aubrey James is first seen at a press conference about the Waynes murder. He promises justice for their murders and to bring in the man who did it. When the homeless children (abducted by the Dollmaker) were saved by Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, his solution was to send the cute undamaged ones to foster homes, but send most of them to a juvenile hall facility without trial. The press called this Mayor James' "Tough Love" program. When the children were kidnapped during this program, he saw this as bad publicity. Mayor James was caught in a power struggle between Sal Maroni and Carmine Falcone. Maroni put a contract on his life and hired a killer named Richard Gladwell. Bullock and James Gordon saved his life. He then announced a interview that a decision between the two plans presented would be compromised. His reasoning was to appease both Maroni and Don Falcone. The compromise would allow Falcone to construct his low- income housing, while also allowing Maroni's waste disposal plant to be constructed. Maroni would be given the contract to refurbish the Arkham Asylum. Mayor James was arrested by Gordon and Bullock for his role in the conspiracy to frame Mario Pepper for the Wayne murders. The two officers took James with them when they attempted to arrest Carmine Falcone. However, they opted not to arrest Falcone when he threatened to have Victor Zsasz kill Gordon's fiance, Barbara Kean. After having his handcuffs removed, James took this opportunity to walk out of the room. Mayor James then ordered Sarah Essen to locate the Russian mob ruled by Gregor Kasyanov. This was due to them possessing Ian Hargrove, a bomb genius and tactical expert. Mayor James didn't want Hargrove to bomb any more locations for publicity. He later held a important press conference stating that Arkham Asylum will also be used to house the criminally insane to get them the help they need. After the cruel murder of businessmen and entrepreneur Dick Lovecraft, Mayor James scolded Jim Gordon and councilman Harvey Dent for their attempt to persecute Lovecraft and for "attacking the very foundation of Gotham". Mayor James then fabricated a story for Lovecraft's death. The story claimed to the media that a overzealous Jim Gordon pushed Lovecraft to suicide. This allowed him to reassign Gordon to security duty at Arkham Asylum. Abducted By Theodore Galavan During Gillian Loeb resignation at the Gotham Chamber of Commerce, Theodore Galavan had apologized to Gillian that Aubrey James was unavailable to appear at his resignation. At one pioint, his head was locked in a box and was threatened by Theo Galavan upon his capture. later, he was tortured the whipped by Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Kean. With Aubrey in Theos clutches and deputy mayor Harrison Kane killed by Jerome Valeska, a mayoral election is held for an acting mayor with Theo, Janice Caulfield and Randall Hobbs as it's candidates. The GCPD later found Aubrey tied in a chair at a safe house in the Chinatown docks. Upon his head being freed from the box he is asked by Jim Gordon who did this. He replies "who do you think?" This led to Galavan being arrested. However, during the trial, Aubrey was scared and shaky and retracted his statement. He then claimed Oswald Cobblepot was the one who kidnapped and tortured him. He also claimed Cobblepot threatened him into claiming it was Galavan. The case was dismissed and Galavan was freed. Back To Being A mayoral Candidate Under Theodore Galavan Theodore Galavan first appeared at Gillian Loeb resignation in the Gotham Chamber of Commerce. He had Aubrey James abducted and brought to his safe house days prior. Under Oswald Cobblepot Aubrey is then present at a press conference about Indian Hill escapees, 6 months following the escape. At a press conference, Aubrey James revealed that Gotham City's elective officials present have run Gotham City following Theo Galavan's death and mentions that they want him to be reinstated as Mayor of Gotham City "against his will". Under Mayor Burke Burke Succeeded Aubrey James as mayor 3 months following the Alice Tetch virus chaos. As Mayor Burke was nowhere to be found, Oswald Cobblepot asked Sofia about his whereabouts where she had no idea where he was. After walking away from Cobblepot, Sofia called Jim Gordon to let him know that Mayor Burke is laying low outside of Gotham City.While Burke was laying low, Holden Pritchard became the Interim Mayor of City. Returning to Gotham City, Burke refuses to lift the evacuation in light of Jeremiah Valeska's threat. He and those with him see Ra's al Ghul outside Gotham City Hall. Just then, Burke and those with him are killed when Gotham City Hall is blown up by one of Jeremiah Valeska's bombs. District = * Arkham District * Diamond District * Fashion District * Gotham Docklands * Otisburg * The Narrows * Theatre District * Tricorner * Old Gotham * New Town * Gotham City Chinatown * Gotham Woods * Gotham Heights * Upper West Side * Upper East Side * Conventry * Granton District * The Bowery * The Hill * Amusement Mile * Crime Alley Other Locations Known residents Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * Gotham: A City Gone Mad * * * Motion Comic *''Gotham Stories'' Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' *''Gotham: City of Monsters'' }} Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Gotham City was in a crime-infested state before Bruce Wayne became Batman. *Gotham is a long-standing nickname for New York City, which provides the basic visuals for the series. **The five families that founded Gotham City are the Waynes, the Kanes, the Crownes, the Elliots, and the Cobblepots. In Gotham, the Cobblepots' role as one of the founding families was replaced with the Dumas. References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Allusions to the comics